Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-37719459-20190103174643
Ok, this is my attempt at a character death. (Because why not?) Please note that I'm pretty unexperienced with this specifically; I tend to abandon my stories before they get to the good part. However, I have a LOT of experience writing expositions. Sophie knew something was wrong the minute they leaped to the hideout. Nothing tangible, nothing anyone could see, just a ''feeling, ''a little nagging voice inside her head warning her that something bad was about to happen. She did a head count of all her friends. Every last one of them had been willing to fight another battle. Sophie was assigned with Biana, and the two of them went first. She grabbed Biana's hand, and when they both disappeared, they entered the door that Dex had unlocked somehow. Keefe and Fitz came behind them. The feeling of worry grew and grew until she couldn't stand it anymore. She glanced back where Keefe and Fitz were supposed to be. There was no trace of them anywhere. It was only then that she saw the colossal hole that had opened up right behind them. "Biana, stop!" she hissed, and let go of her hand. "Keefe and Fitz are gone." Panic and regret welled up inside of her. She knew her mission, but also that the others could take care of themselves. She climbed down into the hole. She was halfway down when she saw Keefe. He was backing away from the other side of the tunnel at the bottom, backing away from something. He looked back and saw Sophie clinging to the side of the hole. His expression doubled in terror. "Get out of here, Sophie! They're coming! Fitz....he betrayed us." Suddenly, an explosion seemed to shake the world. Entire sections of the tunnel collapsed. Keefe was flung back by the explosion, and for a second, the entire world went in slow motion as he hit the earthy wall jutting with stones, his face contorting with terror. Sophie dropped down from the ledge and ran to Keefe. As she reached him, she noticed his changed expression--which was the opposite of what she was expecting. Satisfaction. Sophie threw herself down next to him, checking his pulse, pushing Panakes blossoms into his wounds. "I've done it." His voice was low and croaky, but she would have recognized it anywhere. "I've kept my promise, Forkle. Sophie's safe--our moonlark is safe." "Keefe, we have to get out of here! I'll levitate you. We can both survive this." "No. That's not how it works. Life isn't fair, Sophie. Death isn't fair. They aren't that different really. They take and they take, until nothing's left. The only thing that can fight it...is love. That's why...that's why I needed...." Keefe wasn't able to finish the sentence, so Sophie did it for him. "Me." Tears streamed down her face. Of course! How hadn't she seen that before? The jokes, the mask he had made to hide his true self, everything about him, all to try to counter that He had needed her, and after all the times he had helped her....she had failed. But now it was too late; Death's cruel sense of humor had taken everything from them. "It's too late now. You have to save yourself." He grabbed her hand, and tingles ran up her arm. "You're an enhancer?" He nodded. "Like my dear old mom. Sophie, you can escape now. Now, before it's too late." Sophie wiped off her face and nodded. ' '"Am I still...in the Fan Club?" "Always." Keefe nodded his satisfaction. His final expression was the one he had known his whole life--the crooked smile that always preceded a joke. Sophie managed to concentrate enough to levitate herself and Keefe out of the cavern. As they rose together, Keefe started gasping for breath--the last stage of life. As his body began to shut down, she said the last words he would ever hear. "I won't forget you, Keefe." And she never did.